1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clean device, and more particularly, to a clean device for cleaning goldfinger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With electronic products of nowadays, most circuit boards of the electronic products have goldfingers for inserting into slots of the other electronic products, such as various kinds of interface cards, display cards, and network cards. The goldfinger of a circuit board is made of metal material, which is plated with nickel of high hardness and gold of high purity, or is printed with carbon ink by halftone, for protecting the goldfinger and providing good conductivity. The goldfinger is disposed on an end edge of the circuit board and electrically connected to slots of the electronic products when the circuit board is inserted into the slots of the electronic products.
The goldfinger might be short caused by oxidation easily. There are some reasons caused by the oxidation. For example, thickness of the metal material plated on the goldfinger is not enough or quality of the metal material is bad. The metal material of the goldfinger is eroded naturally due to differences of temperature, humidity, and so on. The metal material of the goldfinger contacts oil and acidity so that the oxidation reacts rapidly. Conventional method of cleaning the goldfinger is wiped artificially, which has poor efficiency and is hard to control wiping force. And oil sludge stays on the goldfinger easily. Therefore, quality of the cleaned goldfinger by conventional method is unstable so that function of the electronic product is affected obviously.